


Под юбку

by Santus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Genderbending, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santus/pseuds/Santus
Summary: Однажды Акира зашла к нему в магазин, а потом ещё раз и ещё.





	Под юбку

**Author's Note:**

> оос постольку-поскольку. в гет я не могу от слова совсем. ещё как следует дал отсосать основному сюжету игры в угоду тупому пореву но кто меня осудит))))0  
> ивай классный мужик. люблю его.

Ивай держит её за локти, долбит — не трахает, а долбит, едва не скрипя зубами. Думает, что мог бы с лёгкостью вывернуть эти тонкие руки, заломить запястья. Но ослабляет хватку, и она тут же, чуть поведя плечами, будто расслабляясь, принимается скрести ногтями по стеклянной витрине.

Ивай закрывает глаза, кладёт широченные свои ладони на её розовеющие ягодицы и сжимает до синяков. Шлепки сочные и влажные; с ней даже смазка не нужна. Он бы даже не преувеличил, обмолвись в каком-нибудь из разговоров, что «ты брызжешь во все стороны».

Интересно, какое бы у неё было лицо?

Ивай шумно выдыхает носом, подхватывает её под живот и проминает его пальцами, чтоб получше ощутить всю глубину, на которую проникает; почти наваливается сверху — знает, что закалённое стекло выдержит. А она — тем более. Зарывается носом во вспотевший загривок, трётся о чёрные кудри и слизывает пот с тонкой лебяжьей шеи.

 

Ивай за свою жизнь всякого повидал. Но школьницу на пороге страйкбольного магазина видел впервые. Школьницу, которая на серьёзных щах пыталась толкнуть ему золотую олимпийскую медаль. Школьницу со здоровенным черно-белым котом с какими-то совершенно невероятными синими глазищами.

Ивай, без привычки задавать вопросы, поторговался с ней раз, потом другой. Потом её визиты стали чем-то систематическим и неотъемлемым. Потом Акира в один из вечеров, перед самым закрытием, принесла ему кофе из автомата и сказала, что взяла чёрный без всего — как знала.

С партнёрами по сговору Ивай своими вкусами обычно не делился. А суровый мужик в летах и школьница, которая тащит ему на сбыт всякое, определённо в сговоре.

— Продай мне «Ткачёва», — сказала как-то, отхлебнув свой кофе, почесав сидящего на витрине кота за ухом. Тот сверкнул на Ивая глазами, будто тоже ждал ответа.

— Решила заняться страйкболом? — Ивай поднял взгляд на них обоих: девчонку в юбке до середины бедра, толстовке, плотных колготках, и кота. Который мяукал почти на каждую реплику Акиры, а та кивала и что-то шептала в ответ, словно правда понимала. Которому тут не место и Ивай уже перестал просить не приносить его сюда.

— Может быть.

Для своих лет она была слишком без башки.

Ивай хмыкнул, перекатил на языке леденец. В конце концов, она нехило так ему подсобила в своё время. Спасла шкуру его, да и свою собственную. Вполне могла потребовать награду, а потому Ивай согласился.

«Ткачёв» громыхнул о витрину. Кот встрепенулся и потянулся к нему носом, Акира некоторое время смотрела на Ивая, потом кивнула. Допила кофе и взяла оружие в недрогнувшие руки. Со знанием дела извлекла газовый баллончик, опустошила магазин — металлические шарики загрохотали по стеклу.

— Они мне не нужны, — улыбнулась.

Ивай только сейчас заметил ямочки у неё на щеках. Это было почти мило, если б не пушка. Пускай игрушечная. Забавно, но на миг он подумал, что ни разу бы не разочаровался в жизни, пристрели его подобная шавка якудзы в одном из переулков.

— Тогда для чего он тебе?

— Для школьного проекта.

— Разумеется.

— Наличными?

— Наличными.

Стая вопросов нетерпеливо покалывала язык за кромкой зубов, но Ивай предпочёл занять рот леденцом, не расспросами. Акира поблагодарила, утрамбовала кокетливую девчачью обновку в сумку, следом туда нырнул кот, и она не без усилия подняла её. На пороге разве что обернулась попрощаться.

Что ж, время закрываться. Сегодня ночных покупателей не предвиделось, и славно. Ивай уже отсидел задницу. Ивай хотел домой. Он смял пустой бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе, точным броском отправил его в урну.

Для школьного проекта, ишь ты.

 

— Кто это? — Акира кивнула на мигающий экран его мобильного. Крупными буквами светилось «Каору».

— Мой сын.

— О, так ты, получается, папочка? — она осклабилась, подпёрла щёку ладонью, закинула ногу на ногу. От электрических бликов за стёклами очков глаз совсем не разглядеть. Позавчера её волосы были сплетены в две лохматые косы, сегодня в одну.

— Папочка, но не для тебя, — хмыкнув, Ивай с телефоном удалился в подсобку, раздумывая, какого хрена он помнит все эти детали. Когда вернулся, Акира закончила рассчитывать покупателя.

— Неплохо справляешься для первого раза.

Улыбнулась. Потому что пару дней назад, вальяжно покачивая ногой со снятой со ступни туфлей, уточнила насчёт подработки. Несколько раз в неделю после школы, может, ближе к сумеркам, м? Возможно, и в те особые часы, когда контингент меняется не только за порогом магазина, но и в загущённых неоновым мраком районах.

— Это слишком поздно. Неужели родители не против?

— Они в другом городе. Хотя… Ох, нет, не важно. Извини.

Ивай больше ничего не спрашивал. В помощи он не нуждался, но доверенный человек под боком — это удобно. Приличного вида подростки не вызывают подозрений, а девушки тем более. Другое дело, подросток в его магазине. Хотя Ивай бы с удовольствием посмотрел на того, кто попробует заинтересоваться этим пикантным фактом. К тому же Акира время от времени помогала ему решать незначительные, назойливые проблемы, и слишком легко терялась в толпе вместе с уликами. А ещё тащила к нему то горсти сапфиров, то карнавальные маски с полудрагоценными камнями, загадочно улыбалась и играла бровями, елейный голосом просила помочь со сбытом, ведь «ни к кому другому с такой просьбой я обратиться не могу, папочка». У Ивая тогда аж челюсть сводило и где-то ещё пониже живота; он молча сгребал рассыпанное сверкающее добро с витрины и кивком на дверь выпроваживал нахалку.

Из её сумки всегда торчал черно-белый кошачий хвост.

Ивай разгрызал леденец, агрессивно месил острую карамель зубами и внушал себе, что заботится об этой наглухо отбитой идиотке, впустив под крыло, следит, чтоб не оступилась где или не вляпалась в кого не надо. Потом кровь от лица отливала в пах, и он торопился повесить на дверь табличку «перерыв 15 минут».

Тогда ему показалось, стоит сделать ещё шаг — и зависнешь одной ногой над пропастью.

 

— Папочка, я купила тебе кофе, чёрный без сахара и сливок!

Ивай выронил изо рта леденец, покупатель замер с зажатыми в руках мятыми купюрами.

— О, прошу прощения.

Даже в лице не изменилась. Разве что глянула на Ивая поверх очков, любезно поставила перед ним кофе и скрылась в подсобке.

За покупку с ним рассчитались молча, а Ивай впервые за долгое время ощутил жаркий стыд.

— Следи за языком в следующий раз.

Он стоял на пороге подсобки, подперев плечом косяк, и наблюдал, как Акира вертится возле пыльного маленького зеркала у стены, пытаясь стянуть волосы в хвост на затылке.

— Я извинилась.

— Это чудесно, но можешь не звать меня «папочкой»?

— Почему, папочка? — обернулась через плечо, пальцем подцепила очки за толстую оправу и стащила на кончик носа.

— Мне не нравится. И ты на работе, «дочурка».

Акира с её привычкой отвечать на вопросы быстро, не задумываясь, в этот раз помолчала некоторое время, всерьёз, кажется, о чём-то размышляя. Ивай про себя взмолился, чтоб чертовка перестала сверлить его взглядом.

— Я подумаю.

— Подумаешь? — Ивай аж воздухом поперхнулся от такой дерзости, закашлялся. Акира коротко хихикнула, поправила очки и юбку одёрнула.

— При посетителях не буду. Мне нравится так тебя называть. О, и ещё.

Грациозно перешагнула через пыльные коробки с не распакованной амуницией, взяла на руки шляющегося по полкам кошака — Ивай, кажется, запретил ей выпускать его из сумки. И приносить с собой.

— Хочу купить декоративный кортик. Скидку не сделаешь?

Ивай втянул воздух носом, с трудом сдерживая ехидный смешок:

— Отсоси, потом проси, — и ответил ребяческой дерзостью на дерзость, и кашель снова заскрёбся в глотке. Пока цедил его в кулак, глядел себе под ноги, а когда поднял взгляд, стирая с лица глупую ухмылку: — Сделаю при усло… — обмер.

На него в упор смотрели две пары глаз: выразительных серых, и охуевших — синих, кошачьих.

— Я пошутил. Сделаю скидку, если поможешь мне кое с каким делом, — Ивай потянулся к козырьку кепки, коря себя за глупость. Но Акира, кажется, великодушно сделала вид, что не слышала, за что Ивай был бы ей безмерно благодарен; она прошла мимо него, что-то задела в торговом зале и шикнула на кота, зазвенела колокольчиком на входной двери. Ивай подумал было, что завис над пропастью не одной ногой — смело уже шагнул за край с открытыми глазами. Но потом Акира вернулась одна и без кота, захлопнула дверь в подсобку и опустилась перед ним на колени. Потянулась к металлической армейской бляхе ремня.

С разбега сиганул, подбадривая себя криками.

— Э-эй, ты что творишь? — Ивай перехватил её запястья, тонкие такие, что без проблем пальцы можно сомкнуть вокруг в кольцо. Кепка с защитными, цыплячьего цвета наушниками громыхнула об пол.

Акира подняла на него взгляд, а очки — на лоб, задрав чёлку. Ивай впервые увидел её лицо таким открытым, даже засмотрелся.

— Что попросил, папочка, — улыбнулась, разводя свои руки в стороны, подползая на коленях ближе и потираясь щекой о его пах. — Постараюсь справиться за 15 минут, хотя в будни народу всё равно не много.

Ивай на вдохе отпустил её руки, а Акира — себя с привязи. Или на чём там ныне базируется здравый смысл современных школьниц? Позади была только стена, в которую Ивай упирался пятками тяжеловесных ботинок, по полу ёрзала коленками девчонка с нечитаемым взглядом. От усердия аж кончик языка прикусила, пока возилась с ремнём.

— Ты в своём уме?

— Определённо, — она облизала губы, потом их, блестящие, покусанные, растянула в карамельной такой, сводящей с ума улыбочке. У Ивая вниз ухнуло ещё и сердце. Он вздрогнул, когда тонкий пальчик с коротким ногтём проехался по молнии на ширинке. — А ты, кажется, нет.

Ивай знал много крепких слов, и ситуаций, им под стать, тоже пережил много, но сейчас ничего, кроме как «охуеть», озвучить вряд ли бы смог. Ещё не знал, куда руки деть: впиться ими в стеллаж рядом? Нет уж. Пихать в карманы как-то неуважительно. Класть ей на голову — ну, серьёзно, они же не в порно каком. Хотя, моргая медленно раз и другой, глядя на её кучерявую макушку, на своё отражение в стёклах очков, думал, какие волосы на ощупь. Такие же, как на вид?

А не о том, что подросток будет отсасывать взрослому мужчине.

Может, было немного жаль, что мозг провалился в потяжелевшую мошонку. Ивай не сразу вспомнил, когда последний раз к его члену прикасался кто-то, помимо него самого. В душе там или за просмотром порнухи за закрытой дверью спальни. Да и не вспомнил, вообще-то, зато когда Акира распахнула рот и сомкнула губы вокруг головки, у Ивая со свистом вышибло остатки разума и воздух из лёгких. Он дёрнул пяткой, задевая наушники, пиная под стеллаж; расставил ноги чуть шире и обхватил Акиру широченными своими ладонями под затылок. Перебрал пальцами мягкие кудри с каким-то особым, долгожданным наслаждением, затем опустил взгляд и даже позволил себе усмехнуться.

— Но на одно дело ты со мной потом всё равно сходишь.

Мог поклясться, что у Акиры глаза заблестели, и она кивнула с членом во рту. А потом принялась неумело, слишком резко оттягивая крайнюю плоть, но старательно сосать (в школе она училась, интересно, с таким же старанием?). Со звуками, хлюпаньем сочными, словно в жизни ничего вкуснее не пробовала. Ивай пожалел, что его собственный рот не занят конфетой — была бы причина чуть более веская, чтоб следить за дыханием, чем вызревшее с годами тупое упрямство.

Акира соскользнула с головки губами, вывалила язык и лизнула её. У Ивая от этого вида ком в горле встал. Он стиснул волосы на её затылке в кулак, а Акира улыбнулась с этими своими блядскими ямочками на румяных щеках, поднырнула острым носом под ствол и втянула в рот яйца. Одно за другим.

Твою мать.

Потом оба разом.

Пиздец.

— У тебя, — Акира утёрла слюну с уголка рта, подняла на Ивая поплывший взгляд. Он только сейчас заметил, как плотно она сжала колени. — Давно женщина была? Интересно просто.

Он почти отечески баюкал в грубой мозолистой ладони её затылок и гладил пальцами. Честно, старательно пытался припомнить, но на ум шли лишь кадры интернет-порно. Или тонкий силуэт на пороге магазина с лохматой чёлкой, пушистой косичкой через плечо и с телефоном в руке.

Акира усмехнулась, попыталась взять в рот хотя бы наполовину, но Иваю и этого хватило, чтоб снова стиснуть волосы в кулаке.

— Кончишь мне в рот? — попросила шёпотом, в упор разглядывая член, то и дело чуть наклоняясь, приподнимая его рукой, чтоб вылизать от мошонки до уздечки.

Ивай проглотил язык с той же лёгкостью, с какой она — его зашедшую не туда шутку. А спускал ей за щёку с пикантной смесью великовозрастного стыда и юношеской голодной похоти, для которой Акира как раз созрела, а Ивай уже, если честно, был староват. Ещё он слепо понадеялся, что она пойдёт в уборную и прополощет рот, но Акира прикрыла его ладошкой, звучно сглотнула и облизнулась напоследок, глядя ему в глаза куда выразительнее, чем пырился на блестящие цацки её ручной котяра. А ещё пробормотала что-то вроде:

— Так вот она какая… — и Ивай решил, что на сегодня с него хватит, и магазина тоже.

 

 — Он на тебя совсем не похож, — Акира выхватила у него изо рта леденец (сегодня лимонный) и сунула себе в рот. Даже глаз не подняла — так и пялилась в свой телефон, что-то быстро печатала, едва касаясь пальцами экрана. И сидела сбоку, закинув на Ивая ноги в гольфах, покачивала снятой с левой ступни туфлей, время от времени ехидно усмехалась.

— Разве что характером, — добавила чуть позже, наконец глянув поверх очков.

Ивай хмыкнул, не без удовольствия поставил подпись внизу учётного листа.

— Не помню, чтоб Каору ворчал, как старый пердун.

— У него всё впереди, но я имела в виду… упрямство.

Акира наклонилась вперёд, погладила Ивая по шершавой щеке кончиками пальцев, подразнила леденцом, катая его на языке, стуча об него зубами. Но так и не вернула. Зато туфля тяжело стукнула об пол, а острая её пятка ткнулась Иваю между ног.

— Тебе идёт быть хмурым, — хихикнула, двинув пяткой вкруговую. Ивай втянул воздух носом и убрал бумаги в сторону — не в его правилах откладывать дела, конечно, но стиснуть в пальцах тонкую голень и полюбоваться горящим предвкушением взглядом да розовеющими щеками ему хотелось больше.

Ещё будет чудесно, если она прекратит трещать про Каору; Иваю казалось, что совесть, чувство вины вот-вот проскребут грудную клетку изнутри. Но Акира давит пяткой сильнее, потом охает и глядит на своё запястье:

— Ты посмотри, сколько времени! Не пора ли закрыться на обед?

На запястье её часов нет, блядская улыбка на лице — есть.

Ивай обмозговал это дело с минуту, потом усмехнулся и кивнул на дверь, мол, вперёд. И пока Акира, прыгая на одной ноге, пыталась натянуть туфлю на вторую, думал: не слишком ли она торопится? О нет, он вовсе не против мять и трахать молодое податливое тело, спускать на язык и за щёку (Акира в этом как-то слишком быстро наловчилась), но надолго ли хватит подростковой заинтересованности? Иваю не льстило это зудящее внутри ощущение расходного материала — достаточно с него подобного дерьма, — но требовать от девчонки что-то свыше безвозмездно отданного всё равно не будет. Как и держать, если в один миг ей наскучит, а Ивай уже выучил эти её повадки и взгляды, когда искры в глазах потухали, сходила с губ улыбка, и говорить она начинала с неохотой так, ленно. Как позавчера, рассчитывая последнего покупателя.

— Эй, — позвала тихо, легко шлёпнув ладошкой по щеке. — Презервативы есть?

Акира оседлала его бёдра и сняла очки, ноги широко расставив. Придвинулась настолько вплотную, что Иваю не хватило кислорода для вдоха. Опустил широкие ладони на её зад, задрал кверху юбку и смял ягодицы в кружевном белье.

— В пальто. Внутри, — он хмыкнул, а Акира, прикусив кончик языка, погладила его по груди, прежде чем нырнуть во внутренний карман пальто.

— Ты утром хотел о чём-то поговорить.

— Хотел, но сейчас не слишком подходящее время, — Ивай одной рукой распустил пояс штанов и расстегнул ширинку. Акира с энтузиазмом вцепилась зубами в упаковку с презервативом и надорвала край. Раскатала его по стволу торчащего между её ног члена, погладила тонкими прохладными пальцами, собирая смазку.

— А когда будет подходящее? — она привстала на его бёдрах, глянула вниз, а потом блаженно зажмурилась, пока Ивай водил горячей головкой меж её влажных и вспухших половых губ, заботливо сдвинув вбок кружевное бельё.

Ответить Ивай не успел — Акира опустилась на его член, коротко охнула, вцепилась пальцами в плечи и замерла лишь на пару секунд, задрав взгляд к потолку. Ивай поперхнулся на вдохе и нескоро сообразил, с какой силой впился в её зад. Травмированное резким вторжением нутро пульсировало вокруг ствола тем сильнее, чем больше Акира напрягалась.

Совсем дурная, подумал Ивай, укладывая ладони ей на поясницу, наглаживая и утыкаясь лицом между грудей.

Акира плавно привстала снова, но с чуть меньшим задором, зато славно: глаза перестали влажно блестеть. Дышала теперь горячо, прерывисто и на самое ухо — у Ивая мурашки бежали вдоль позвонков, а когда Акира за козырёк скинула с его головы кепку с наушниками и те громыхнули об пол; когда проскребла ногтями его волосы до загривка, кровь отхлынула от паха к бледным щекам.

— Папочка покраснел, — замурлыкала прямо в лицо. — А так?

Расцепила объятия, царапнув по татуировке на шее, и откинулась назад, спиной к витрине. Облокотилась одной рукой, второй задрала юбку и пошире развела ноги, чтоб Ивай увидел. Увидел, с каким сочным и жадным энтузиазмом Акира насаживается на его член, как от смазки блестят половые губы и как намокла ширинка его штанов; как просвечивает через кружево аккуратная стрижка на лобке и багровеет кровоподтёк засоса чуть ниже пупка.

— Неплохо смотрится, — Ивай хмыкнул, уложил ладонь ей на живот и промял его пальцами, наслаждаясь ощущением сокращающихся под давлением мышц. Второй рукой прихватил под ягодицы и дёрнул к себе, роняя на грудь. Начал подмахивать, не давая чертовке и слова обронить, а когда за резкими вздохами последовали жалостливые всхлипы, ссадил Акиру, подхватив подмышки, и разложил на витрине. Она успела испуганно глянуть через плечо, прежде чем ладонь легла ей на затылок, а носом ткнули в закалённое стекло.

Ивай сжал в кулаке её мягкие чёрные кудри и отвесил по заднице звонкий шлепок. Акира ахнула и дёрнулась, а потом тихо рассмеялась, пробормотала что-то вроде:

— Как разошёлся, — и тыльной стороной ладони утёрла стекающую по подбородку слюну.

Стекло запотело от её дыхания, а от потного зада остались отпечатки, когда Ивай в какой-то момент решил, что любоваться её лицом ему нравится куда больше, чем покрасневшей шеей.

 

— Так о чём ты хотел поговорить?

Она стояла к нему спиной, собирая волосы в хвост, и не отводила взгляда от телефона. Хихикала то и дело, отправляла в чат смайлики и щурилась, когда начинала печатать.

— Я обещал Каору поужинать с ним, но есть дела, с которыми надо разобраться.

— О, — она надела очки, поправила обрамляющие лицо кудряшки и обернулась. — Предлагаешь мне развлечь его, пока не освободишься?

— Не говори об этом так, — Ивай нахмурился, обстучал кепку от пыли. — Вы почти ровесники, наверняка найдёте общий язык. К тому же есть вещи, о которых, ну, я не могу разговаривать с ним.

— Вряд ли об оценках.

— У Каору хорошая успеваемость.

— Тогда о девушках? — Акира заботливо поправила ему воротник и лишний раз погладила татуировку на вздувшихся жилах. — По-моему, ты в этом как раз и разбираешься, папуля.

Когда Ивай не ответил, она продолжила:

— Не переживай, мы с ним отлично проведём время. Но сначала отлучусь по делам.

Она привстала на носках и чмокнула Ивая в щетинистую щёку. Прошептала, глядя в глаза:

— Было неплохо, — и была такова.

Ивай хмыкнул.

Ха, неплохо.

Он так запыхался, что чуть не помер, а она ещё догонялась пальцами и тянула его за волосы, заставляя ткнуться носом между ног и вылизать, чтоб наверняка.

Ивай нашарил в кармане леденец и поспешил сунуть в рот, чтоб и от мыслей избавиться, и от привкуса её губ. Рабочий день ещё не окончен, а у него только ветер в пустой башке и совсем уж наивные грёзы о будущем, в котором главенствующее место раньше занимал лишь приёмный сын.

 

* * *

 

— Послушай.

Ивай не любил разговоры, которые с этих слов начинались и с таких вот интонаций.

«Послушай, нам бы расстаться, ты не вывозишь». «Послушай, та пушка оказалась не репликой, и теперь на мне висит труп». «Послушай, вчерашнее барахло я спёрла из сумочки одной богатой леди в ресторане». «Послушай, я на днях связалась с якудза, потому что я отбитая на голову».

— После окончания учебного года мне придётся уехать домой.

Ну, тоже неплохой вариант.

— Но потом я хотела бы вернуться сюда. В Токио.

Акира бродила между товарными рядами, мешала палочкой сахар в остывшем кофе и смотрела мимо Ивая.

— Что ж, хороший выбор. С твоими мозгами у тебя не будет проблем с поступлением.

— Это да, — она кивнула, отхлебнула кофе и сморщилась. Выражение её лица было почти не разобрать, и Ивай спрятался за журналом. — Не хочется уезжать. Знаешь, ребята сказали, что закатят мне прощальную вечеринку.

Она рассмеялась. Чёрно-белый кот вскочил на витрину перед Иваем и уставился на него своими синими огромными глазищами. Ивай успел по нему соскучиться и даже попытался погладить, но котяра поднырнул под ладонь и спрыгнул обратно на пол.

— Но?

— Но это значит, что мы не увидимся целый год. Папочка сможет так долго без меня?

— Разве что от старости помру.

— Тут я сомневаюсь, — она обошла витрину и наклонилась к Иваю, глядя на него своими бесстыжими глазами, но совершенно не улыбаясь. — Ты слишком энергичен для старика. Но ты не будешь против, если потом мы продолжим то, что начали?

Ивай поглядел на неё с минуту-другую, вздохнул и перекатил во рту леденец. Это не то, что он ожидал услышать.

Стыдливая юношеская радость заскреблась в глотке хриплым смехом.

— Не против. Если ты не найдёшь забаву поинтереснее.

— О-о-о! — Акира потянула его кепку за козырёк, опуская на глаза. — Об этом не переживай. Загляну завтра ещё разок и без Морганы.

Моргана возмущённо замяукал, но послушно запрыгнул в сумку и уставился на Ивая с откровенной неприязнью. Акира прочесала кота между ушей.

— Ещё увидимся, Ивай-сан.


End file.
